


ART for Coming Apart At The Seams

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Natasha is a professional ballet dancer. After a breakup, she ends up moving in with her ex/sometimes-fuck-buddy Bucky in the same building as their friend Steve. Meanwhile, her dance partner Clint is in serious trouble of screwing up his relationship with Phil, she’s attempting to set her friend Sam up with Clint’s cousin Kate and find someone for the perpetually lonely Steve, and she’s trying to hold herself together to squeeze a few more years out of her career. A story about a group of 20-somethings in Brooklyn who tease each other constantly, love each other fiercely, and sometimes hook up with each other at parties. Or, the HBO ballet/dramedy AU.





	

 

 

 

Here are the chapter banner:

 

 

Here's the scene breaker:

 

 


End file.
